Bruce Channel
Bruce Channel (pronounced "shə-NELL"; born Bruce McMeans, November 28, 1940) is an American singer, known for his 1962 million-selling number one success, "Hey! Baby". Contents hide * 1 Career * 2 See also * 3 References * 4 External links Careeredit Channel performed originally for the radio program Louisiana Hayride, and then joined with harmonica player Delbert McClinton singing country music. Channel wrote"Hey! Baby" with Margaret Cobb during 1959 and performed the song for two years before recording it for Fort Worth record producer Bill Smith.1 It was vended originally with Bill Smith's LeCam trademark, but as it started to sell well it was acquired for distribution by the company Smash Records.1 The song scored #1 in the USduring March 1962 and had that score for three weeks. Besides topping the U.S. popular music charts, it became #2 in the United Kingdom during 1962 as well.2 It sold more than one million copies, and was awarded a gold disc.3 While Channel is often regarded as a "one-hit wonder", he did score four more singles on the Billboard Hot 100, including "Number One Man" which maximized at #52, "Come On Baby" #98, "Going Back To Louisiana" #89 and "Mr. Bus Driver" which maximized at #90. Channel toured Europe and was assisted at one gig by the Beatles, who were then still little known.1 John Lennon, who had "Hey! Baby" on his jukebox, was fascinated by McClinton's harmonica.1 A popular legendis that Lennon was taught to play harmonica by McClinton, but by that time, Lennon had already been playing the instrument live for some time. The harmonica segment in "Hey! Baby" inspired Lennon's playing on the Beatles' first single, 1962's "Love Me Do", as well as later Beatles records,1 and the harmonica break on Frank Ifield's "I Remember You." The main appeal of "Hey! Baby" is probably the sustained first note, with a rhythmic pattern in the background.[citation needed] This device was used later during 1962 for the successful song "Sherry" (1962) by the band the Four Seasons, and recurred on the Beatles' "I Should Have Known Better" (on A Hard Day's Night, 1964). Channel's only other Top 40 recording in the UK Singles Chart was June 1968's "Keep On" scoring no. 12, which was written by Wayne Carson Thompson and produced by Dale Hawkins.12 Channel dislikedtouring, so he settled as a songwriter in Nashville, Tennessee,1 scoring a number of Broadcast Music Incorporated (BMI) Award-winning songs during the 1970s and 1980s - "As Long As I'm Rockin' With You" forJohn Conlee; "Don't Worry 'bout Me Baby" for Janie Fricke; "Party Time" for T. G. Sheppard; "You're the Best" (co-written with and recorded by Kieran Kane); and "Stand Up" for Mel McDaniel. During 1987, "Hey! Baby" was featured in the movie "Dirty Dancing". During 1995 Channel recorded his own version of the song "Stand Up" for the Memphis, Tennessee-based trademark Ice House. Delbert McClinton reprised his harmonica role on it, and several other tracks including another version of "Hey! Baby." Channel then recorded a project during 2002 with singer-songwriter Larry Henley (ex-Newbeats), billed as Original Copy. Channel has been inducted into the Rockabilly Hall of Fame. Category:1940 births